Ninja turtles meet Alvin and the chipmunks
by sallywatermelon
Summary: The chipmunks meet the ninja turtles! Then the foot ninjas capture the chipmunks and the turtles gotta save them...


**I'm usually an Alvin and the chipmunks fan but I decided to make this story just for the heck of it. Enjoy!**

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore walked in the busy streets of New York City. Dave had to take a business trip there and decided to let his boys tag along since it was their summer break and they were bored. While he was busy working, Alvin decided they should explore the city even though they had been there about nine or ten times before. They were walking slowly, taking in every detail of the city. It was getting dark so they decided to go back to their hotel, but then some gangsters started chasing them. They chased the chipmunks right into a dead end alley, and was about to beat them up when Simon tripped and fell into a manhole. Alvin and Theodore jumped in too to try and help him get back up, but just as they were getting out someone dropped a metal bar on their heads from above and knocked them out.

Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo, and Michelangelo were strolling around the sewers just for the heck of it, but they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the chipmunks lying unconscious on the ground.

"What the shell are they doing in here?" Raphael asked.

"How did they get in here?" Michelangelo asked.

"They probably fell you guys. Maybe we should help them. Don, you grab the middle one, I'll grab the tall one and you grab the short one Raph." Leo said. His brothers nodded and did as they were told. When they got to the lair again Don checked them to see if they had gotten a concussion, and he saw they were fine. Then he noticed something strange about them.

"Umm, you guys, these aren't humans." he said. His brothers came over to see what they were talking about, and much to their astonishment, he was right.

"What are they?" Mikey asked. Don opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when he saw the tall one waking up. When he fully conscious, the turtles started asking him a billion questions.

"Who are you?"

"What's your name?"

"Are you guys squirrels or something?"

"Why aren't you answering our questions?" Simon finally stopped staring at the green blobs in front of him and decided to answer.

"My name is Simon, and these are my brothers Alvin and Theodore." He said gesturing towards his brothers. "We're chipmunks, and we have a rock n roll band called Alvin and the Chipmunks. Now let me ask you guys some questions. Who are _you_? Why am I in a sewer?"

"Well, we're turtles. Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles." Mikey said.

"We saw you three unconscious and decided to help you." Leo said. Don noticed Simon was squinting. "Um Simon, why are you squinting?" Simon blushed and answered. "I uh, lost my glasses when I fell in the manhole. I can't see very well without them." Don was about to say something back when he saw the other two kids waking up. Alvin and Theodore stared at the turtles, then at Simon, then back at the turtles.

"Are you turtles?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, we're ninja turtles." Raph explained, obviously annoyed at having to explain this again. "And if you tell anyone about us being here, I'm going to rip your little chipmunk heads off." Theodore's eyes grew wide at Raph's last comment.

"You're going to kill us?" Theodore said with his lower lip trembling.

"He's not going to kill us Theodore, he just doesn't want us to tell anyone." Alvin explained.

"So how are you a rock n roll band if I've never heard of you?" Mikey asked. Alvin's mouth dropped wide open.

"Are you joking? We're the _hottest_ act in rock n roll. Everybody around the world knows about us, how come you don't?" Simon and Theodore rolled their eyes. They knew they weren't really that much of celebrities even though they were rock stars, Alvin had a way of exaggerating things.

"So I'm guessing you're the oldest Simon?" Leo said. Alvin glared at him.

"Just because Simon is taller doesn't mean he's older. I'm older than him by five minutes, and older than Theo by seven minutes. Oh and what's you guys names?"

"I'm Leonardo, he's Donatello, that's Raphael and that's Michelangelo." Leo said pointing at each of his brothers.

"Wow, you have long names." Theodore said.

"You can call me Mikey, him Don, him Raph and him Leo."

"Oh. I'm guessing you want to know more of our personalities. I'm the awesome one, he's the smart one and he's uh, um, he likes to eat and he's really helpful." Alvin stated proudly.

"Well, I'm the awesome one, he's the hothead, he's the nerd, and Leo's, um, I don't really know." Mikey said. He received glares from his brothers.

"What time is it?" asked Simon.

"Twelve forty-five AM, why do you ask?" Don said. Simon gasped, got up and ran for the exit, but bumped his head on the wall since everything was blurry. "Maybe we should help you guys get to the place where you're staying."

"Don, Dave probably got to the hotel around ten thirty, he's probably worried sick right now!"

"Who's Dave?" Leo inquired.

"Dave is our human dad. He took us in 'cause our mom couldn't take of us anymore." Theodore explained.

"Well, I really think we should help you get to your hotel. We could get you there faster…" Leo said.

"Naw, we'll be fine." Alvin said. But as soon as they got out the manhole and stepped into the open, a group of foot ninjas captured them. The turtles saw them, and decided they needed to get saved right away. When the chipmunks' blindfolds were taken off, they almost screamed when they saw their surroundings.

"Hello, boys. My name is Agent Bishop."

**Phew, that was one of the longest chapters I've ever written. ****REVIEW****, oh and Merry Christmas! =)**


End file.
